


A Little Bit Of Love

by Adorable_Hiddles



Category: Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Adorable Chris, Cuddling, Fluffy, M/M, Sweet Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adorable_Hiddles/pseuds/Adorable_Hiddles
Summary: A short story about Chris being sick and Tom taking care of him.





	

Chris let out a huff of air immediately going into a coughing fit feeling like his lungs were being squeezed by a vice grip, cussing to himself he laid back. He groaned feeling queasy,he really hated when he got sick; sighing softly he ducked under the covers once more. 

Tom stood in the doorway of their bedroom watching the younger man burrow himself further under the covers pulling the comforter over his head. It had started out simply enough two days ago when they had been at the small carnival just walking around taking in the view, Tom slipped his hand into Chris's hand feeling his hands were clammy.

"Chris are you feeling okay?"

The younger man shook his head frowning slightly, his breathing was heavy and deliberate. Tom pressed a hand to his forehead feeling him burning up.

"I think you're coming down with a fever darling." He said pulling the younger man into an embrace.

"I'm feeling a little light-headed and nauseous." Chris mumbled into his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist.

"Were going home." Tom murmured pressing a kiss to his temple.

The rest of the night both of them had laid in bed, with Tom rubbing Chris's back in an attempt to soothe the younger man as much as he can. The following morning had been rough, the younger man had woken up with an headache and a feeling of queasiness complete with a sore throat, aching body and a stuffy nose. Tom had done as much as he could to keep him comfortable but no amount of soup, tyenol or gentle massasing made him feel better, after feeling miserable all day, Chris had finally managed to fall into a fitful sleeper around 2 am, Tom sleeping light next to him. He was roused from his slumber around five in the morning when Chris scrambled out he bed and sprinted to the bathroom, when Tom found him, the younger man was throwing up into toilet bowl, all the soup and sandwich he'd eaten that day leaving his body, Tom rubbed his shoulders and the back of his neck until he was finished bringing everything up; he knew how much his lover hated getting sick or throwing up, so after much coaxing he finally convinced Chris to go see a doctor as soon as they've returned home, the younger man had went straight to their bedroom upstairs and had burrowed himself under the comforter; thankfully his fever had broken out later during the day.  
********  
Tom stepped into the room carrying the small tray cautiously towards the bed, he set the tray on the floor before sitting down on edge and slowly pulling the covers down over Chris's head, laughing when he heard him grumble

"Come on, love. You gotta eat something "

"I don't wanna " came the muffled voice.

"And why not?" Tom asked raising an eyebrow, he knew most of the time his lover acted as a brat especially when things didn't go his away but when he was sick and exhauated, he acted like a petulant child, fighing sleep, refusing food and medicine, it was cute.

"Because it's soup, I've had nothing but soup for two days now. I don't want it, I hate it and I don't want to be sick anymore". Chris mumbled not opening his eyes.

"Darling, I know you hate being sick but you have to eat something to get better." Tom murmured leaning down and pressing a sweet kiss on his nose, making the other blush darkly. "Now get up and eat, I've made your favourite chicken noodle soup." He said getting off the bed, he grabbed the tray and brought it to bed, waiting until the younger man was settled against the pillows before pulling open the legs of the tray and placing it over his lap.

He smiled as Chris leaned over the bowl as he took a good sniff of the soup. "Mmh, this smells amazing," he groaned, settling back against the pillows once more.

Tom smiled settling himself beside the younger man on the other side of the bed and picking up the spoon filling it with some broth, and lifting it to Chris's lips.

"Let's see if you can keep this down we'll go for the chicken and noodles, okay?" Chris nodded gingerly sipping the broth. The soup was of perfect temperature and he felt his, insides warm up as he swallowed the liquid.

"God, this tastes so good Tom, you're the best." He whispered taking another spoonful of broth from the outstrecthed spoon in Tom's hand.

Tom laughed softly. "Thanks for the compliment love." I'm glad you liked it, this is my mom's recipe actually, are you ready for more? He asked after Chris had taken few spoonfuls of broth, the last one consisting some noodles.

Chris yawned after finishing the soup, feeling considerably better and it was all because of Tom.  
The older man had been taking care of him for the past two days, being infinitely patient with him and doing everything he could to keep him comfortable even when he was acting like a brat, he was truly touched by all the care Tom had put into making sure that he got better, even now feeding him, wiping soup from his chin and placing loving kisses on his forehead and cheeks.

"You're looking better. How are you feeling?" Tom asked setting the tray with the empty bowl and spoon onto the floor by the bed, seeing a subtle change in his lover's features.

"I feel better, thank you for taking care of me." Chris mumbled lying down and reaching out grabbing a fistful of his shirt tugging Tom closer. Tom rested his hands on either side of Chris's head, leaning down he pressed their lips together into a gentle kiss.

"No need to thank me darling, I love taking care of you." He murmured after breaking the kiss, looking down into electric blue eyes that were still clouded due to medicine and sleep but seemed a little brighter than they had for past two days. Chris yawned loudly, his eyes fluttering.

Tom chuckled pressing a tiny kiss on the bridge of his nose. "Sleepy?" He asked caressing the other's still flushed cheek.

Chris nodded feeling a deep peacefulness taking over his body. "Hold me?" He whispered gazing up into Tom's face with half-lidded trying to convey everything he was feeling without saying a word. But Tom understood, he always did. 

"Off course." he replied climbing under the covers pulling the younger man close. "Better?" he asked pulling the covers upto their shoulders.

Chris only yawned, snuggling closer he rested his head on Tom's chest and threw a leg across his legs, humming contentedly as his lover carded his long fingers through his hair, lulling him to sleep. "I love you." He mumbled sleepily, planting a kiss on his lover's chest.

Just before he fell asleep he felt a kiss on top of his head, and his lover's voice whispering the words. "I lover you too darling.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something silly.


End file.
